Marrage of Love
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Katara's father has set her up for an arranged marrage, can her grandmother get her out of it with Aang's help? AangxKatara rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

A/n: Set six years after the end of series Aang is 18, Katara is 20 and Sokka is 22

**Marriage of Love**

Kana sighed as she thought of what her granddaughter would have to do… she had left her home just to get away from that fate and now it was befalling her granddaughter, arranged marriage. Katara had never met the boy she was to marry, but now she was being forced into this, but not if Kana had any say in the matter.

"I understand you only want the best for your granddaughter and I will try to give her that" the young man stated

"I am sure you will" Kana replied

"I would tell you where Katara is, but unfortunately I don't even know that," Kana said

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can find her"

"I don't doubt it"

The man left and Kana sighed… the only reason her granddaughter hadn't been married earlier is that her father hadn't found someone he thought was worthy of his only daughter.

Katara wanted to scream… arranged marriage indeed, she would rather leave than do that. She didn't see the drop in the path ahead of her and soon ended up unconscious in the freezing water below

The stranger traveled a good distance before he saw the outline of a young woman in the water.

"Katara?" he wondered and then approached and realized to his horror, he was right.

Hours pass as she warms up in the relative peace of the alcove.

"Huh?" she muttered sleepily "where am I… what am I feeling… fur? Why is my hair down?" Katara was a little shocked to realize that she was resting against an air bison

"Appa?" she looked down at the little furry creature on her chest "Momo?"

Momo's ears perked and Appa grunted in reply.

"Oh my gosh, it's been too long since I've seen you two…" Katara paused briefly "hold on, if you two are here" Katara got up and walked around Appa and saw a young man sitting at Appa's side, leaning against the bison.

"Aang?" She asked hesitantly, almost fearing the reply, she wanted it to be him, oh how she wanted it to be Aang, six long years, had he come back to her?

"Yes, Katara" was the only reply she got, she could have fainted to the snow at that moment, six years and he never forgot her.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Katara felt slightly lightheaded.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked softly helping her keep her footing

"I'm a little stunned that's all" she replied sheepishly, she had never expected to see Aang as a full-grown man, but here he was. They took seats near Appa

"Aang, I…" Katara started to tell him about her arranged marriage

"Your grandmother told me"

"Dad said if someone he deemed more worthy of me was found before the wedding he would arrange it so I'd marry them instead… but I…"

"Katara, it's surprising how you were always the sharp one of the group and you never realized that I like you as more than any friend… Katara, I never had the courage to tell you when I was a kid, but I have always looked up to you… I've always loved you and always will"

"But you're a monk"

"Not any more, I had another talk with Avatar Roku, and he let me contact Gyatso… he told me that he never thought that I was destined to be a monk… he said my destiny evolved something else he told me I'd figure it out once I renounced my vows and came down here"

"Do you think you know what Gyatso meant?" Katara asked

"Yes, now I do" Aang seemed serious

"What do you think he meant?"

"I need to talk with your father first"

"But if you want to marry me your months too late"

"Katara… he said that if someone more worthy was found, he'd rearrange this thing, am I right?"

"Yes…"

"Katara, what am I?"

"An airbender" she replied

"What else?" he prompted

"The… the Avatar… Aang" she could have cried for joy… maybe he would deem the Avatar more worthy than any soldier he knew she hugged him tightly "I love you too." Tears made their way down her cheeks as she felt him hug her tight, he was now taller than her, which seemed odd to Katara who, six years ago, was clearly the taller of the two.

It was only a few seconds flight to get to the village.

Aang walked with Katara to where her father resided and he sighed, it was all or nothing now. He walked into the hut.

"If you came for my daughter's hand your too late"

"Sir, that is the reason I came all the way back from the Earth Kingdom" Aang replied

"I'm not listening to a man from the Earth Kingdom"

"Maybe you won't listen to just some man from the Earth Kingdom, but will you listen to the Avatar" Aang asked

"The Avatar?" the man replied in shock "You're the Avatar…"

"Yes"

"Why would the Avatar have any interest in my daughter?"

"Because she is the only reason I was freed when I was and the biggest reason I was able to save the world, I love her… more than I'm sure you'll ever understand"

"I want to make sure my daughter will be safe and well taken care of"

"And she will be" Aang said firmly "that is my promise to you, if you let me marry her, I will keep her safe and happy"

"I must say I never would have expected the Avatar to take a second glance at a southern water tribe peasant"

"That may be your status, but for her status means nothing, the monks at the air temple taught me everyone was equal, and I look at her as just that, an equal… I don't think of myself as more important than anyone else, even if I did save the world… to have her hand, would make my life complete"

Katara's father smiled

"I was hoping my strong willed daughter would actually find herself someone who is willing to take her on… you know her well, and I believe you may make a fine husband for her…"

Katara paced and her grandmother sighed, they hadn't heard about what her father said to Aang

"Katara…"

"Grangran, why did you talk with Aang behind my back?" Katara asked

"Because I know you care about him, and I though he would be better for you than the person you were set up with"

Katara sighed, "I hope this turns out right"

"I'm sure it will" Kana replied trying her best to soothe her granddaughter

Aang walked in a few moments later trying to hide the wide smile that was plastered on his face.

"Well, Katara…" he said seriously "he said it's okay"

"What?"

"He gave his approval and now it's time for one more thing…" he paused "will you come with me"

Katara looked at her grandmother with a smile, it was working out better than she could have hoped.

"Katara, I know… I don't have anything to prove that we are to be married, yet, but… I thought I'd ask you this question… will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course" Katara felt him embrace her again and she returned it, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks… was this a dream, was she really going to marry Aang? She didn't take the time to ponder these things too much she just let herself get overwhelmed in the moment. Everyone around was cheering and smiling, but they didn't exist to the young couple, Sokka wasn't there to hear that his sister was getting married… he would find out as soon as he got back from his fishing trip.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka walked back into the village to see everyone preparing for a celebration.

"What's going on here?"

"Katara is going to get married…" a woman replied

"We all knew that"

"… To the Avatar"

"Okay, that part's new…" Sokka thought for a second "she's marrying Aang? When did he get here?"

"This morning I think, Kana may know… she sent for him as soon as she heard of Katara's arranged marriage… she thought that your father would favor Avatar Aang over his original choice, and he did"

"Grangran sent for Aang because she didn't want Katara to marry the guy dad chose" Sokka mused, "I've got to have a talk with Grangran, but first I think I'll have a little chat with my future brother-in-law"

Aang looked up in surprise as Sokka walked in

"Hey Sokka" Aang said absently as he spoke with someone else about who knew what

"Aang, I think I need to have a little chat with you before you marry my sister…"

"What about, Sokka, I know about everything the future holds… or a good bit of it,"

"Well, Aang, there is one thing I want to make sure happens"

"And that is?"

"I want to make sure Katara will be safe… dad gave you this speech didn't he?"

"Yep, about an hour ago" Aang replied dryly

"Then let me put it my way, if my sister tells me that you have even acted like you were going to hit her, and I will personally kill you" Sokka said "and that isn't a threat, it's a promise"

"I don't doubt it Sokka" Aang said uncomfortably

"Don't let him scare you Aang, I know you'd never raise a hand to hit Katara, you won't have to worry about him" Ami said as Sokka left

"You've got that right, I'd rather cut off my own hand then hurt Katara… but I have, only by accident… I was learning firebending and while my instructor was gone, I managed to create a flame and started to play with it; I tried to do a trick, and did the wrong one. Katara ended up getting both of her hands burned… Sokka came up after hearing her scream, he immediately knew I was playing around with firebending and tackled me to the ground before I could blink… I tried to apologize, but she ran away crying… she came back later and I apologized swearing to never firebend again, but she told me I needed to and that she had healing abilities"

"Ah her healing talents have worked wonders in this village" Ami said

"I'll bet they have" Aang smiled

The Next Day:

Katara sighed, "Grangran, why do we have to have this engagement party?"

"It's tradition, Katara, you know that"

"Katara you do realize that you won't be able to wear this necklace anymore, you will get a new one"

"Yes, I know, but I can still keep mom's, right?"

"Yes, you can"

Katara turned to her grandmother "Can I wrap this around my wrist during my wedding, under my sleeve, so I can feel like mom is here with me" Katara asked referring to her mother's necklace.

"Of course, dear, I wish your mother was here to see this, but this isn't the only thing of your mothers you will have on your wedding day"

"What else was left, Grangran?"

"The outfit she wore when she married your father"

"Why didn't I know about this sooner?" Katara demanded

"Your father wanted it to be your engagement present, it had always been planned that you would wear it on your wedding day" Kana smiled as she pulled the dress out

"Oh my gosh" Katara was almost crying, it was beautiful "this is so lovely"

"I'm not sure if it will fit, though… I think it will, you look exactly like your mother…"

"I was told I looked like you did when you were my age"

"And she looked like me" Kana smiled softly to reassure her granddaughter, this was a big day for Katara, but she knew it wouldn't be as big as what was yet to come for them.

Katara sighed as she got the final touches ready on what she was to wear for the event… it would be strange to se Aang in anything other than his air nomad style attire, but she would always know him, no matter what.

Sokka walked to the village center to see what this event had in store. He wasn't too crazy about Katara getting married, but it was to someone he knew, at least then he felt like he might be able to trust her in his hands.

Aang walked out to the table where he was to be sitting, and felt the necklace in his hand, it was the day he announces that he and Katara were to get married. He sighed as he knew the traditions of his people had been lost… he knew that their might be one thing left to carry the tradition of his people and that would take some arranging, but he figured it was possible to do.

Sokka approached Aang and whispered, "Remember what I told you and we'll get along just fine"

"Okay" Aang replied

The party went on and then it was time for messages to be sent to some of their friends to let them know… Toph Bai Fong was on the top of the list, the Kyoshi warriors made the list as well as they had become close friends, almost like extended family to the young couple.

"Dad, what is it?" Toph asked

"Well, it appears your friends, Aang and Katara are getting married"

'Well Twinkle-toes, you finally got the nerve to ask her… it only took you six years' Toph thought

"They want you to be there"

"As long as they aren't having it at the South Pole I'm fine"

"And I am too" her father said… but at this time she was eighteen there wasn't exactly much he could say, the only reason she stayed home was because she was blind… but she had a lot more freedom since she got older.

Suki smiled as she read the message.

"Looks like Katara has found her way into the heart of the Avatar…" she mused to herself then turned to her warriors "well girls, Avatar Aang is getting married"

Suki thought back to the goofy kid that she first met… Aang, he was now going to try his hand at being a husband and soon, perhaps, a father.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Katara sighed

"Have you even thought about the wedding location?"

"I thought we'd have it here" Aang replied absently

"Good luck getting Toph down here!"

"Good point, Toph hates the ice because she can't 'see' on it!" Aang sighed "How about the Southern Air Temple, I'm sure you're family won't mind the travel"

"That's a good idea, solid ground so Toph will be comfortable… and there will be enough room for the guests too" Katara smiled slightly as Momo came scurrying in and climbed on her shoulder

"Hi Momo" Katara smiled

"We found out that Momo isn't the last winged lemur and Appa _may_ not be the last Air Bison" Aang smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine found a tiny group of about eight of them surrounding the western air temple, they're super rare, but not extinct"

"Sounds it" Katara said, "were their babies?"

"Not yet, but there probably will be soon" Aang smiled slightly

"What do you think of us having children?" Katara asked absently playing with her hair

"Maybe, one day" Aang smiled

Katara smiled thinking that one-day she would be a mother.

"I've always dreamed of the day that I became a mother" Katara mused as she quit playing in her hair.

Aang was a little taken aback by this statement but quickly recovered and realized that he wouldn't mind having children with her. He knew that she would be a great mother and only hoped that he could be a good father.

"Do you think I could be a good father?" Aang asked

"Yes, Aang I do, I just hope I can be a good mother" Katara sighed

"Katara, the way you handled Toph, Sokka and me during that summer we were getting ready to face Fire Lord Ozai … you even tamed down Zuko!" Aang said "if you won't be a good mother I don't know someone who would be" Aang paused "Do you remember the time that I had the flu?"

"How could I forget?"

(Flashback)

Aang gave a good hard sneeze as they walked

"Whoa, 'Twinkle Toes', what was that?" Toph asked as she felt the air off his sneeze

"That's his sneeze" Sokka said casually as Aang sneezed again

"Aang, how are you feeling?" Katara asked

"Horrible," Aang replied wiping his nose.

"I say we stop, I think Aang is sick"

"Yeah, 'Sugar Queen', it certainly seems that way …" Toph paused "Just one question, when Aang sneezes how high does he go, I can't tell because no matter how high he goes it feels the same to me"

"About ten feet" Katara replied her eyes filled with concern, she hadn't seen Aang sneeze more than once and that was right after he got out of the iceberg. She put her hand on his forehead

"You've got fever Aang, why didn't you tell us you were feeling bad?" Katara scolded

"I didn't want to cause any trouble"

"What trouble?" Katara asked, "We're your friends … we are willing to help you … never forget that!"

(End Flashback)

"I never forgot what you said" Aang smiled

"I haven't forgotten either"

Suki arrived at the south pole the next day, the few warriors that had decided to go were all dressed for the low temperature, she wanted to check in on the Avatar and his new fiancé to see how they were doing.

Suki was happy to find out that Aang and Katara were busy planning their wedding keeping every guest in mind as they had chosen one of the Air temples so Toph Bai Fong would have solid earth under her feet seeing she was blind and the vibrations were her only means of knowing where things were. Suki looked around the rebuilt village and smiled when she saw someone that looked familiar

"Sokka?" she asked

"Suki!" Sokka was surprised and happy to see her "when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, why?"

"I'm just happy to see you again"

Meanwhile Aang and Katara decided to go to the Earth Kingdom to tell Toph where the wedding would be personally as they hadn't seen her in six years and were looking forward to seeing her again.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Aang smiled, the ride had been a leisurely one for the new couple; they enjoyed the time traveling together. Suki had managed to con Sokka into staying at the south poll instead of tagging along, she knew they didn't need a third wheel, they could tell Toph without him.

"We'll by the looks of the area I'd say we're almost to her town." Katara commented

Upon arrival to the town, Aang had Appa land and they headed to the Bai Fong house.

"I know Toph is going to be surprised that we came personally" Katara commented

"Me too" Aang said "I wonder if she still thinks of us by our nicknames"

"Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if she did" Katara said as the came to the gate they were welcomed as friends into the mansion that Toph called home.

"Well, Avatar Aang, I really didn't expect you to come all the way here from the south poll" her father said

"Well, sir, we wanted to visit with Toph we haven't seen her in years… I would have come earlier but I had no way to get here" Katara explained

Toph walked in a few minutes later, she was wearing a rather formal outfit that Aang noted would be quite deceiving to anyone who didn't know her particularly well.

"Hi Toph" Aang said

Toph smirked, Aang new they would all three have a chat later and he would find out if she still referred to him by his nickname.

Toph was slightly surprised that Aang and Katara would come all the way from the south pole to see her… but then she realized that she shouldn't have been they were her friends and they might want to visit with her

"What brings you two up from the south poll?" Toph asked casually

"Toph, mind your manners your talking to the Avatar"

Toph glared at her father with milky eyes, she knew that Aang was the Avatar… _she_ had taught him earthbending.

"It's okay, sir, I don't mind" Aang said, "I don't like to be treated to formally,"

"Okay, Aang" Toph's father wasn't sure what he should think of the current Avatar but said nothing, he knew that if the Avatar said he was okay with it, he should let it slide.

Toph, Katara and Aang went out into the garden to talk about the reason that Aang and Katara made their trek.

"Well, gee, Twinkle Toes, you really didn't have to come all this way to tell me that, you could have sent a message or something" Toph said and Katara smirked inwardly, she hadn't changed a bit.

"I thought we'd come and visit, we haven't seen each other in a while" Aang replied

"Oh, the reasons come out…" Toph thought for a second "where is Snoozles, anyway?" she asked

"He's still at the South Pole." Katara replied

"Well, Sugar Queen, how did you manage that?"

"With a lot of help from the Kyoshi warriors, namely Suki" Katara replied

(Toph's POV)

I knew when 'Sugar Queen' said that her brother was at the South Pole it meant that more people were involved in this. I knew that she wasn't going to shake Snoozles off her that easy, he had probably become more protective of her as they got older since she seemed so precious to him.

I could follow Aang and Katara and tell them apart by their footsteps, I knew that Aang was lighter on his feet than Katara, but I had figured out over the time that I was with them that had to do with him being an Airbender.

Suddenly, I noticed someone behind us

"Guys, we're being followed" I said, trying to keep my voice low

"Great" Katara whispered

I turned towards where the guy hid

"Come out! Show yourself!" I ordered, nothing "I know you're their, it's no use hiding"

Finally, I had it and used Earthbending to force the guy into the open

"Jet?" Katara asked, "Why are you following us?"

"Better question, what are you doing within my family's gardens?" I demanded

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

"I overheard a message about Katara getting married and thought I would check in," Jet lied

"Your lying, why are you really here?" Toph demanded

"Okay, I…"

"You can't say can you?" Katara said

"I intercepted a messaged to Omashu that Aang and Katara were getting married and I thought that I would find them"

"So you trespassed onto my family's land?" Toph wasn't budging

"How would you know we would be here?" Katara asked

"He's still lying" Toph said, "he's making it up as he goes… you can tell, his voice is shaking"

"The message to Bumi wasn't intercepted because I got a note from him congratulating us" Aang said "Tell the truth, Jet, what are you doing here?"

"Okay, okay, I was running from the some thugs and ended up coming over the wall and hiding here, I fell asleep and Toph found me, okay, is that better"

"Well at least it's the truth" Toph sighed, "I should call the guards… but I won't, you're a friend… sort of, and your welcome… I only wish you had announced that you were coming" Toph snorted very unladylike.

"Well it seems you haven't changed" Jet said

"Neither have you" Toph replied suspiciously… there was more to the story than he was telling and she could tell he held a grudge against Aang for getting Katara instead of him. She just didn't know how far that grudge would push Jet to go.

"It's good to see you again Katara" Jet said

"You too, Jet" Katara replied as Jet acted as if he wanted to make a pass at her.

"Jet, I'm engaged, remember" she reminded him

"I know that" Jet smiled "I just thought I'd see how far I could go"

"Not a good idea" Aang warned

"Don't worry, Avatar, I have no intentions of harming her" Jet said

Toph wasn't paying enough attention to realize he was lying or she would have said something to Katara and Aang.

Aang fell into the false sense of security that came with thinking that Jet was actually telling the truth, but the fact that he had always had an eye for Katara meant that he would be desperate to do anything to have her… even if it was for one night and it wasn't her choice.

Katara noticed that he seemed to be acting slick and became a little defensive she knew Jet, and she didn't need Toph to tell her when he was telling stories. She could tell all by herself, but she said nothing, she figured he would never really hurt her, he might flirt with her for a while, play with Aang's temper, but nothing severe, he had never been violent with her, but oh how wrong she would be. Jet had something on his mind but he didn't count on one factor.

"Toph, you have a friend waiting for you," a voice said

"Okay" Toph said, "Send them out"

Sokka and Suki came out a few moments later

"Hey there Snoozles, should have known you would be coming sooner or later" Toph smirked

"Hi to you too, Toph" Sokka said

"Hey Suki" Toph said

"Hi Toph" Suki smiled as they all talked about old times and such

Jet was secretly plotting how he would get a certain water tribe girl in bed with him.

Toph was a little confused, as Jet had said nothing since Sokka and Suki arrived

Jet knew that it wouldn't be easy to get the Avatar's girl away from him, but he was going to try.

It was the next day and Jet had been spewing lies since he set eyes on Katara again.

"Jet" Toph said

"Yes, Toph?" he asked

"I would appreciate it if you quit lying to my best friend" Toph said shortly

"I want her," he said

"Well it's time for you to face the music you can't have her," Toph said

"Really?" Jet demanded and went to punch Toph in the face only to feel a boulder come up and hit him square in the gut knocking the wind out of him

"I am the 'Blind Bandit' and the best earthbender to ever live, don't you dare forget it" Toph said sternly "you lay one finger on Katara and you will live to regret it, if you live"

Toph walked away and Jet coughed hard, he had just put himself on the bad side of the 'Blind Bandit', not a good move. He hadn't known of her being the Blind Bandit, but that didn't matter, she was blind she wouldn't know what his next move would be.

He walked into the room and saw Katara placing things where she wanted them.

"Hey Katara, what do you say to one last fling before you marry the Avatar?" Jet asked

"No, I'm not going to betray Aang, not now not ever, I love him…"

"Fine then you could have just gone along with me, now… this will hurt you a lot worse than it should" Jet said

Katara backed up a bit going for her water bag only to find to her horror it was empty.

"No bending water I see" Jet said, "my lucky day" he advanced on her and tackled her before she could react

"Get off of me Jet," she yelled fighting with every bit of strength, she had.

"Now, Katara you know how strong I am… you aren't going to escape until I let you"

Katara felt the tears welling in her eyes as she fought. Then she felt him pin her hands above her head and she knew it was all over… he would do this to her.

"Jet, please don't" she begged at a whisper

"I have to Katara, I never said good-bye to you, so now you can consider this my good-bye present."

He reached down and untied her sash.

"Get your hands off of me," she screamed

"No… Katara, I won't" Jet ran his free hand up her thigh as he held her hands firmly with the other.

"Jet… stop… get off of me" Katara cried loudly

"Shush… you want everyone in the house to hear us?"

"Yes, I do, I want you to stop this…" she said

"Fine, if this is the way it's gonna end up being…" he said

Katara hadn't noticed that he had already gotten an erection going and there fore didn't realize what she was in for.

"Well Katara I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not" he said as he removed her underwear from her lower body, "I have always wanted to touch you this way… I had just hoped you would have wanted it too…"

"NO!" Katara screamed

Sokka's head shot up and everyone headed for Katara's room…

Sokka burst in just as Jet was positioning himself to penetrate her.

"Jet you filthy…" Sokka cursed and Jet looked up in horror… he had been caught.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I want to thank **Sifu-KataraRose **for the use of the nickname 'Tara for Katara

* * *

"Jet you filthy bastard!" Sokka roared "how dare you lay a hand on my sister!"

Jet was thrown across the room before he could blink and Suki helped Katara get to where she was decent before escorting her from the room.

Aang and Toph came running in.

"Jet, I thought I warned you to keep your hands off Katara" Toph said

"Sokka what was happening?" Aang asked.

"Jet just thought he would get away with raping Katara… nothing major."

"What!"

"Smooth move Snoozles!" Toph said sarcastically Jet was soon arrested for his crimes and everyone went to comfort Katara.

"Hey, 'Tara, are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"No, how can I be after that jerk did what he did… I feel so dirty now," she whispered through her tears as she felt Suki give her a half hug.

Toph's blind eyes held hatred but also concern for her 'sister'.

"Katara I should have told you that he has been lying to you all day, he wanted to get you in bed with him… I'm sorry, I…"

"Toph, it isn't your fault the only one at blame is Jet," Suki said.

"Katara, I want you to remember that no mater what Jet or anyone else does I will always love you," Aang said as he knelt by his fiancé's side. He pulled her into a gentle embrace and everyone else left to give them some privacy.

"What did you see, Sokka?" Suki asked.

"Well, let's just say that if I hadn't gotten there as fast as I did, my sister would probably be worse off than she is… he was at the point that he was about to claim her as his."

Both Toph and Suki knew that it must have been terrifying for Katara.

"At this point I wish I knew what mom would do; Katara needs that kind of comfort…" Sokka looked to see that Toph had ran off.

"Where is she going?" he asked looking at Suki.

"Maybe to get Mrs. Bai Fong… that is her mother after all; think about it."

"Yeah, but Toph has never seemed that close to her mother."

"You said she needed a mother's comfort… think Sokka."

Toph and her mother returned shortly and Toph's mom entered the room with Aang and Katara and soon kicked Aang out to care for Katara in her own way.

"I hope Katara's going to be okay," Aang whispered.

"We all do Aang, we all do," Sokka replied.

"Now what do we do?" Aang asked.

"Support her, let her know we all love her and we're all here for her," Suki sighed, "This isn't going to be easy on any of us."

Toph turned her back to her friends.

"If only I had paid more attention maybe none of this would have happened."

"Toph, this isn't your fault you couldn't have known this was what he wanted to do… all you knew was he wasn't telling the truth he could have done millions of different things." Suki said.

"I know, but if I had said something he might not have done anything," Toph protested.

"Toph Bai Fong… in all the time I've known you I've never heard you talk like this!" Sokka practically yelled at the blind teen. "We all feel bad about what happened to my sister, but we can't help her if we stand around here blaming ourselves for what she went through… the past is history… Toph, no matter how much we hate it, we have to go on."

"I know, but I don't know what to do," Toph sighed.

"None of us do, Toph… we just have to take things as they come for now and see how things go," Suki said.

"Okay, but I still think it was partially my fault that this happened… if I had opened my mouth and told you guys he was lying maybe we could have…."

"We could say 'what if' about this until we're blue in the face and still not get anywhere… we have to face the fact that shit happens and now we have to pick up and move on with our lives… and try to help Katara do the same. That's all we can do, Toph, there is no trick that is going to make this better, and no matter how mad we are we can't change the past," Sokka said.

"He has a point, Toph, no matter how guilty we feel, guilt won't change what happened to Katara, it won't make her forget and it won't make it go away… it just gives us a reason to beat ourselves up when we really need to be helping Katara," Aang said.

Everyone knew Aang had summed it up, but how were they going to help Katara… that was a mystery they had yet to solve.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

That night came and everyone was relaxing in his or her own way, it did seem that sleep might end up an impossible thing to grasp… or it was for Katara at least.

Aang sighed as he rolled over and put his arm around her waist… "I'm sorry that this happened, Katara… I just wish I could undo what happened today."

Katara slipped away and Aang allowed her, he knew she was upset, but it was hard not to take her sliding away from him as rejection.

"Katara…"

She didn't say a word… no one knew what she was going through, the mental anguish that was what had just happened to her.

Toph's mother tried to comfort her, but it wasn't much help… she wished she had her own mother there to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Toph sat outside hugging her knees… how could she have been so stupid as to not tell her friends that Jet had been lying to them, maybe none of this would have happened if she had told them.

"Toph?" it was Sokka

"Yes?" Toph replied

"I know you blame yourself, we're all kind of in that mode where we blame ourselves for what was no one's fault…" Sokka sighed as he sat beside her "we need to try to be here for Tara now more than ever"

"I know, Snoozles, but I really thought I'd be getting this speech form Suki, not you"

"Well, this is a sobering issue, we all have to pull together for her now" Sokka sighed "I just wish there was more I could do for her right now… but it's like there is nothing at all I can do"

"You aren't the only one that feels helpless right now" Toph whispered trying to hold steady her voice when really the guilt had built up to an unbearable level and she felt sobs trying to come, she wouldn't cry, not now… she hadn't cried since she was a baby and she wasn't going to… or would she.

"Toph, I know Katara wasn't the only one effected by this, but I think the other involved is trying to hold back everything she feels just like Katara is trying to push everyone away."

"Sokka, I guess I have to confess something, to hear what happened to her, it scared me a little… I mean… it very well could have been me!" now she had to let go, she couldn't hold onto the calm front any longer and started crying.

Toph felt Sokka's arms come around her and she moved to allow him to embrace her

"Don't worry Toph, I'm sure Katara will recover, she just needs us all to be strong for her" he said

Toph slowly eased off to sleep and Sokka carried her too her room before going into his own and falling asleep.

The next morning came and Katara seemed to still want to keep a good distance from everyone especially the guys… her brother being the only exception. She rarely spoke unless spoken to and even then, it was only a few words.

"Aang I hate to cut the visit with Toph short but the sooner we get Katara back to the South Poll with Grangran and our father the better off she'll be I think" Sokka said honestly

"I think your right" Suki said

"Me too" Toph replied, "I know I probably will hate it but I want to go with you guys"

"Toph you really don't have to come" Sokka said

"That's the one of the few places I haven't been, there has to be Earth there somewhere" she insisted

"Okay Toph, you can come, but we're going to have to stop and get you warmer clothes"

"That's okay" Toph replied

Sokka had a feeling she was going to like this as much as she liked the desert where the sand benders lived, but he wasn't going to argue with her he knew it was pointless to try to argue with Toph Bai Fong once she made up her mind.

They started to pack and Katara was packing her belongings when Aang walked over to her.

"Tara listen, I want you to understand that I would never under any circumstances hurt you, especially not the way he tried to do" Aang said

Katara didn't reply

"I just thought I'd say that" he whispered gently "and that no matter what, I will always love you Katara… always"

Katara looked at him seriously, was he telling her the truth... after what had just happened his love was still there.

'Does he really still love me?' she wondered to herself as she packed the last of her belongings

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
